kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Job
is the Kamen Rider Kuuga final TV special. It is also jokingly labelled as the "50th episode" of the series. Plot Yusuke and Kaoru receive an envelope containing the script for the 50th episode of the series. However, the script is entirely blank. Kaoru even ended up being late because of this envelope. Yusuke spots the episode title appearing on the screen, but finds it odd that the director's name did not appear afterward. The camera then starts spinning around them, before cutting to the show's opening. The camera continues to spin around Yusuke and Kaoru even after the opening sequence has ended. Yusuke remarks that the camera has been spinning for too long. Suddenly, they are very far away from the camera. Just then, director Hidenori Ishida's name appears on the screen, and the two rush towards the camera. A sound effect plays. Kaoru recognizes it as the one that plays when a clip is played in slow motion. A voice calls out to them, and they turn around to find Minori running towards them in slow motion, with director Katsuya Watanabe's name appearing on the screen in the same speed. Yusuke at first thinks Minori is slowed down by 4 times, but Kaoru states that it is slowed down by 20 times. The two cannot wait for Minori, hence they go somewhere else. Tsubaki then appears in front of them out of nowhere. Kaoru remarks that he has too much contrast, with Tsubaki replying that this is how a man should look. A realization hits Yusuke before director Takao Nagaishi's name appears on the screen. Yusuke and Kaoru rush forward to find the name there. Tsubaki states that Mr Yon was crying because this was so bad. Yusuke recalls that Kodawa was "pretty awesome" in episode 12 about the high school, but Tsubaki says Kodawa went to a better location in Hokkaido, before running away, crying. Another sound effect plays, shaking the ground, and Kaoru turns around to find Zu-Zain-Da in his human form. Sakurako then rushes forward out of the blue, using a Rising Mighty Kick to finish the Gurongi off. Director Osamu Kaneda's name appears on the screen. A voice dubs over the sound effects, and mistakenly calls Zu-Zain-Da the Spider Gurongi. The scene then flashes to Yusuke and Kaoru waking up. Yusuke wonders if it was all a dream. However, Kaoru says it wasn't, as director Nobuhiro Suzumura's name appears on the screen. Yusuke then understands that Suzumura's group had gotten tired, with Kaoru noting that the group worked for 27 hours straight, and the two had fallen asleep before that. As they reflect on the past year, Yusuke wonders if it is really the end. However, N-Daguva-Zeba appears, holding up a poster of producer Shigenori Takatera, saying that said producer still remains. Kaoru speculates that there will be a feature film produced. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Errors *A flying bird appears in a flash on the background of the explosion sequence, played after a clip of Zu-Zain-Da fell down. Notes *This episode was made by all five directors: Osamu Kaneda, Nobuhiro Suzumura, Takao Nagaishi, Hidenori Ishida and Katsuya Watanabe. *Instead of the usual "A New Hero, A New Legend" catchphrase that appears on the series' logo, the catchphrase for this episode is . *The overall plot of this episode makes no sense, as the characters often break the fourth wall and speak from their actor's point of view at times. *Despite the speculation by Kaoru that the script will be made into a film, Kamen Rider Kuuga did not get a theatrical film during its run. This makes it the only entry in the Heisei Era franchise to forgo a feature film.